


straight for the castle

by joshlerz



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Tentacles, Virtual Reality, dubcon, joshler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:45:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7692031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshlerz/pseuds/joshlerz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tyler gets a new game to play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	straight for the castle

This is something... new. Mark had brought home a virtual reality simulator, some little box with goggles that promised to put its user into any sort of alternate situation that they wished -- 99% accurate to reality! the box screamed, and Tyler had idly shaken it in his hands and tossed it aside, thanking Mark and thinking to himself how he was never going to use the damn thing but he appreciated the thought nonetheless.

Tyler didn't end up using it until he was alone on the bus one night, Josh wandering out with some of his LA friends and the rest of the crew trying out a new alehouse twenty minutes from the venue they were playing tomorrow. Tyler both detested most of his boyfriend's California crew -and- drinking, so he'd chosen to stay on the bus, muddling about on the PlayStation and eating a bowl of cereal before he suddenly remembered the tiny white box sitting in the shelf of his bunk. Clambering into the back to get it, he set the box on the living area's sofa, opening it and plugging it up to the outlet behind him and strapping the black goggles over his head.

The purple power button glowed automatically, and in front of Tyler's eyes, a menu option lit up -- he had to use a small D-pad on the main box to scroll through the options, most of which looked... mundane, to say the least. Gardening. Dog walker. Babysitter. Hell, there was even McDonald's cashier! Who even wanted to live that option in reality, let alone a virtual one? Tyler scoffed and kept scrolling through, finally letting his eyes linger on an option bar that looked... darker, than the others. It said "Space Crew" in bright white font, and shrugging, he clicked on the option, settling back against the sofa and letting the game play out in front of him.

It started with Tyler walking down a dark hallway -- it looked like it smelled musty, and there were damp, dripping sounds coming from the ceiling above him, mechanical walls around him dilapidated and run down with sparking wires and puddles of oil dripping onto the ground. This seemed... tame, so far. Tyler continued wandering around in the game, letting out a sigh of relief when he found a switch that would open a huge pair of mechanical doors in front of him. Reaching forward, he pressed the red button... and was immediately grabbed by something warm and soft, hoisted upwards and held upside down by his ankle as something muscular and moist in a pitch black room prodded at him.

He knew it was all virtual, of course, but something in him jerked and jolted when he realized it was a tentacle that had picked him up, and was now rolling and tossing him between multiple arms of the same length and color. His breath quickened in real life when one of the tentacles snaked down his pants, wrapping around his cock and squeezing, almost painfully, another one creeping over the back of his thigh, leaving a wet, slimy trail and lingering near his asshole, tip of the arm prodding and poking and making Tyler unconsciously roll his hips in small circles.

His pants came next -- they were shredded within a matter of minutes, boxers going with them and falling into a heap on the floor. The tentacles had taken complete control of him now, one shoving its way down his throat, another secreting some sort of lubricant so it could wriggle its way inside of him, rough tip pressing right against his sweet spot, making his cock jolt and dribble and --

Tyler threw the headset off when he realized that he was hard in real life. That was the breaking point for him -- christ, he knew he liked being spanked and choked and called names, but tentacles in a video game like he was less normal than he already was? He cleared his throat and turned the game off, returning it to its box in the bunk, but later on that night when he was on his own, three fingers thrusting in and out of himself as he laid on his belly behind a curtain, his thoughts drifted back to an a abandoned hallway and slick, strong arms.


End file.
